comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Cloak
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE CLOAK & DAGGER (FREEFORM) YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOK.COM : The second hour of the series premiere begins with a shot of a car with a "just married" bumper, that's been totaled, pinned up against a tree. In the city, a detective investigates the murder of Tandy's assaulter in the alley. Both Tandy and Tyrone are on their own, trying to figure out how their powers work, but neither one is having any luck reproducing the effects of the previous night. Tyrone has breakfast with his family and his dad asks him about basketball, saying he may lack worth ethic and can be "all over the place" sometimes. He knows Tyrone is going to see his coach for the first time since the fight at the game. Tandy panics and tells her boyfriend about stabbing the guy the night before. He's talking about taking her to the "dry cleaners," which we learn later is a place that creates fake IDs and papers. Tyrone lets the audience in a bit when he's talking to his counselor/priest about the fight, and says he doesn't take the pills he's prescribed (and doesn't drink) because he wants to always have complete control. The power probably doesn't help that. He asks whether or not finding the cop could solve a lot of his anger. Tyrone has another exchange with the girl who took him to the party. The following montage shows the detective looking through the rich kid's phone, Tyrone leaving school and looking for the cop, and Tyrone's mom getting out a gun to find a rodent that's been going through their trash. The detective then brings in two of the rich guy's friends for questioning, and Tandy arrives at the dry cleaners to get a new ID to get out of town. It's going to cost her about $11,000 to get what she needs. It's a lot of money, but the rich guy is in I.C.U. and she wants to be gone before he wakes up. Tyrone fell asleep while on the lookout for the cop. He wakes up to texts from all of his teammates and realizes he's late for the first practice since his fight. The coach has been making the rest of the team run as punishment, and as you can imagine, they all hate Tyrone for it. Meanwhile, Tandy goes back to her mom's house to find her with a new guy. They found Tandy's duffel bag and stole everything out of it, spending the cash she had and taking the pills. At the dry cleaners, Tandy and Liam have only scrounged together $5,500, and they need more. They see a man in a tux at the shop, and Tandy gets a plan together. They follow him to an expensive wedding and decide to crash it. Tandy's plan is to rob the cash bar, steal the tips from the wedding planner, and get out with the envelopes from the gift table. The detective after Tandy now has a sketch of her and she's asking around. Tyrone is all alone in the gym, and he does all of the sprints that his teammates had to do without him. When he finally goes into the locker room, some of the other guys show up, beat him, and lock him in an equipment cage. At the wedding, Tandy is feeling her powers at the wedding reception, and she has a vision of what a wedding with Liam could look like. Of course, she panics and hides out in a bathroom, where an older woman gives her some sound advice. When Tyrone breaks out of the cage, he's on a warpath, and goes back after the cop. After almost getting caught, he goes back home and asks his mom how she can keep everything together. He's finally starting to realize he needs help, and she tells him to turn his pain into positive energy. When Tyrone hugs his mom, he has a vision of a grocery store where he sees himself and his brother as kids, followed by a vision of their mother looking at both of their graves. As it turns out, the woman in the bathroom was the wedding planner ,and Tandy stole the money from her purse. Tandy and Liam leave with the money, the envelopes, and the newly married couple's getaway car. It's the same car from the beginning of the episode. While they're changing into their normal clothes at the dry cleaners, Liam tells Tandy that he knows she's living in the church. He assures her that he can help her, and that they can handle life together. Tandy tells him that "there is no we" right before she leaves. Tandy starts to drive the newlywed car out of town. As Liam walks home, he's arrested by the detective that has been following Tandy's trail throughout the episode. Liam calls her and tells her that he got arrested and needs her help, but she hangs up the phone and continues to drive. Tyrone busts into the cop's house and points a gun at him. However, right as he fires, the black curtain behind him swallows him up. He appears on the road in front of Tandy's car, and the bullet goes through her windshield. She swerves to avoid him and the episode ends. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Cloak & Dagger (Freeform) Category:Tyrone Johnson - Cloak Category:Tandy Bowen - Dagger Category:Detective Brigid O'Reilly (Mayham) Category:Father Delgado Category:Darkforce